Vivid Velvet and Red Apple
by Weaver the 8th
Summary: Young Maria Kaberline had been hoping against hope it wasn't true, but she ended up being a squib much to her family's disgrace. Now being left in the care of a fellow squib, Ms. Gabbart, Maria becomes completely disconnected from the world she once loved. Until a strange white feline enters her life with promises of the gift of magic.
1. Fate of a Kaberline Squib

Through metal bars, past the window, the world looked gray with its rainy storm clouds blurring the world outside. The image of human like figures could be seen walking in front of the barred window, all hurrying away to their homes or work. Inside the playroom, with ivy green wallpaper, an eleven year old girl with long black hair sat before a small table with a plastic tea cup and pot, decorated with pale yellow flowers. Her hair cascaded down her face, obscuring her eyes as she sat morosely before the play set in front of her. As the rain pitter-pattered outside the room, she slowly lifted her head up and looked over at the room's doorway. A girl that looked similar to her, but a few years older, stood in the doorway staring at her. The older girl looked away with an equally morose face and walked out into the hallway beyond.

"Thank you for taking her off our hands... I hope that you're prepared for taking care of a child. I'm not sure how you could live without any house-elves." An exasperated woman's voice echoed through the room, leading to the little girl to let her head drift back down.

An older woman's voice began to ring through out the room next, in a far more cheerful tone then the woman speaking before. "No need to worry Mrs. Kaberline. Things aren't as archaic here as you might suspect. The muggle world has quite a few interesting things here. Like the telly, or those new things they've been making called Video Games. I actually rather enjoy those things. Though, I'll be sure to only let Maria play things appropriate for her age of course"

"Of course Ms. Gabbart." the other woman's voice came out rather sympathetic sounding, like she was patting the older woman's head. "It's very commendable how you've made do in this magicless world. I'm sure that Maria will be very well behaved. She's such a brave girl... dealing with her..."

There was a soft mutter, which Maria couldn't hear. She choked down a sob from escaping her throat, and her hands began to clench the sides of the table which began to shake. As she stared at the table surface, she saw the shadows of people walk by without pause. While watching the shadows pass by, Maria began to raise her head off the table. Though the shadows continued on and on passing the table, she saw one shadow that remained stagnant; it looked like a cat sitting attentively. Slowly turning her head to the barred window she saw nothing there except the vague human shapes passing by it. Uninterested by this Maria looked back to the table, which now only had the shadows passing over it again.

Maria kept looking down at the table, till the sound of someone clearing their throat reached her ears. Looking up to the doorway she saw Ms. Gabbart, with her oval glasses and frizzy white hair, solemnly looking at her. "Your... family will be heading off soon. Would you want to hurry off and wish them good bye?"

Maria looked down to her lap, and clenched her hands tightly. Getting up she walked, downcast, towards the door. Ms. Gabbart smiled reassuringly and walked Maria down towards a room. As the two made their way down to the living room, there was a sudden burst of green light. Maria looked up with a look of shock, her mouth dropping. She ran from Ms. Gabbart, who's own face looked horrified. Maria stopped at the entrance of the room and watched the coattails of her mother disappear into the chimney in a burst of green fire.

Ms. Gabbart hobbled over to the living room and looked over at the chimney with a look of disappointment, though the shock on her face had faded away already. Looking down to Maria she watched as the little girl's hands clenched onto the door frame so tightly she began to leave a groove in it thanks to her nails. Resting a hand on Maria's shoulder she sighed and shook her head. "It'll be all right... I know it hurts now. But things will get better. Your mum did say she would visit from time to time." Ms. Gabbart then watched Maria walk away to the playroom and shut the door. Nodding her head she walked down the hall to her own room. "Take all the time you need..."

The room grew darker and darker as Maria lay by the little table in the playroom. Her face covered by her hair as she slept quietly upon the floor. There was a blanket placed upon her, an old looking one with little blue roses stitched at the edges of it. The sound of rain continued on as it had earlier that day, drowning out the sound of soft footsteps that slinked over to the table. A strange white creature with red markings jumped on top of the table, and then crept over to the side Maria was on, without upsetting the toy cup or pot. Sitting down like the shadow from earlier it looked down at her with its tail twitching about.

Lightning suddenly crashed near by and caused Maria to wake with a shout. Holding her chest, her heart pounded as she looked over at the window then looking back to the table where the little creature once was. The door to the play room swung open with Ms. Gabbart looking in panicked. "Are you all right?" Ms. Gabbart walked over to Maria and sat down beside her.

Maria nodded her head, though she was shaking a bit. "Yeah... the lightning just startled me is all." Running a hand through her hair she looked back over to the window where she saw a strange white creature out in the rain. It's tail twitched about as it looked in at her with its red eyes. Blinking confusedly, Maria looked to Ms. Gabbart. "What kind of animal is that out ther..." When Maria turned back to the window the creature had disappeared. "It's gone..."

Ms. Gabbart looked over to the window and cocked her head. Getting up slowly, she headed over to the window and peered past its bars out into the torrential rain outside. "What did it look like?"

"It was white... and it looked a bit like a cat." Maria then motioned to her ears than made a stretching motion. "It had cat ears, and I think floppy rabbit ears coming out of the cat ears. It also had red eyes... and some red markings on its fur."

Glowering out the window, Ms. Gabbart turned back to Maria and smiled warmly at her. "I've not heard of any such creatures in the muggle world, or even the wizarding one. No worries though dear. If it is from this place it should just be a regular animal. Now, why don't you run along to your room?" Nodding her head, Maria began to rub her eyes. Grabbing her blanket, she dragged it with her to her new room. Once Maria disappeared, Ms. Gabbart began to frown and looked back out into the rain.

After finding nothing out the window she then headed to the front door of the house. Opening the door, Ms. Gabbart looked to the street across from her, which had tightly packed houses, just like her side of the street. While staring out into the rain she saw something sitting across from her. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Putting back on her glasses all she could see was an evanescence of a feline like figure.

Frowning she grabbed her umbrella, from the nearby rack, and headed out into the storm. With nothing but her slippers, nightgown, and raincoat, Ms. Gabbart walked over to the faded image and looked down at it. It stretched its back out like a cat, then began walking down the street as if nothing odd was going on. "What manner of creature are you?" Ms. Gabbart asked it as it continued stretching. It looked back at Ms. Gabbart with its illusive head, and then fell onto its back like a cat would. Ms. Gabbart couldn't help but smirk at the strange ghostly image as it rolled about as if for attention.

Once she entered back into the house, Ms. Gabbart headed back to her room, a feeling of content in her soul. As she headed down to her room, after hanging up her wet slippers in her bathroom, she fell into bed. Oblivious to the white creature that walked past her room. It slowly turned its head about as it surveyed the house. With its small paw it opened the play room to discover no one in it anymore. At the window was another creature like itself who quickly bounded away. With an unchanging expression, the strange creature continued to search around the house.

Pushing open a room with a smiling flower on its front, the creature peered in and saw Maria wrapped in her covers surrounded by stuffed animals of varying species and coloration. On padded feet, it crept over to the girl's bed and leapt in. Situating itself amongst her stuffed animals it sat waiting for an unknown reason. Maria gently breathing without any understanding of the intruder in her room. There was a quieter rumble from the sky, and all became silent in the house.

As the hours passed the creature remained silent, until it crawled out from the stuffed animals and knelt near Maria's ear. ″What is your wish?″ the words whispered throughout Maria's new room, the sounds hitting her gently. She began to fidget about in bed until she finally awoke upon hearing a deafening thunder clap. Looking out her bedroom window she saw that there was a heavy downpour going on outside. Crawling closer to the window she looked out it longingly, the cat rabbit following her movements quietly. Breathing on the glass she fogged it up and began to draw a picture of the strange cat who had rabbit ears coming out of its regular ears. The thunder clapped again and a flash of light shot through the room. Sighing Maria began to lay back down, but let out a yelp upon seeing the cat rabbit in her room.

″Hello, its a pleasure to meet you Maria.″ The creature's tail swished, making a soft thump each time it hit the bed. ″You seem rather distraught. Not sure why. You seem to be a very interesting girl.″ The cat rabbit walked up to her and placed a paw upon her lap. ″You are like this old woman here, harboring a strange power in you. A power just waiting to be tapped into.″

″You... you mean I have magic?″ Maria clasped her hands together and began to cry a bit. ″Oh thank goodness, I thought... I thought for sure I was a squib. But wait... what about Ms. Gabbart... has she been pretending to be a squib?″

The cat rabbit shook its head solemnly. ″Oh my, I think you misunderstand me. You certainly have a power inside of you, but I wouldn't go so far as call it magic. You and this Ms. Gabbart have a power to perceive things that regular humans can not. I've seen it before, and I have yet to figure out why that is.″ The cat rabbit jumped off the bed and looked back at Maria. ″But it is interesting that you want magic.″

Maria crossed her arms and looked downcast away from the cat rabbit. ″Its not fair... I must be the first Squib in my family...″

″What do you mean by the term _squib?_ ″ The cat rabbit's ears perked up and turned to Maria. ″I've heard this phrase too. I assume you don't mean a miniature explosive device of course.″

″A... wha?″ Maria looked dumbfound at the strange creature and rubbed her head. ″N...no. It's a person born to wizards who doesn't have magical powers themselves.″

″Wizard?″ The cat rabbit's tail froze for a moment then returned seamlessly to its swishing about. ″That is rather interesting. Wizards, at least in the way you humans often think of them do not exist. Or so I've been led to believe.″ The cat rabbit jumped back onto the bed and stared right at Maria. ″Tell me... was that why your family has abandoned you?″

Maria's face contorted and she gripped a nearby pillow. ″They... its just because I don't have magic they don't want me to feel left out so-″

″They have you left out from the entire wizard thing?″ The cat rabbit shut his eyes and nodded his head. ″I can tell that you really want to be part of this world of wizarding, whatever that entails.″ He flashed his eyes at Maria and cocked his head. ″Perhaps I could help you obtain your heart's desire?″

″What? How could you do that?″ Maria hugged the pillow against her chest and glared at the cat rabbit. ″I don't even know what you are. Are you Ms. Gabbart's pet or something?″

The cat rabbit sighed and shook his head. ″Of course not. I'm Kubey.″ His tail then wrapped around his body. ″I can offer you a chance to have your wish granted, but in return you have to become a magical girl. As a magical girl it is your duty to defeat creatures known as witches.″

Upon hearing him say this Maria let out a gasp and hit Kyubey with her pillow. ″Why would I want to hurt other witches.″

Kyubey flopped onto the ground and quickly sat back up, shaking his head. ″I'm sorry. We seem to have conflicting terminologies. You see, from my perspective there are creatures born from curses which reside in the hearts of humans. These curses taint things and become beings that strive to sew discord in everyday human life. A witch is often the cause of suicides and murders with no motivation.″ Cocking his head he lifted his paws up as if to shrug.″Clearly what I know of as a witch is different from what you understand.″

Maria slowly nodded her head and sat back. ″I know witches are like me, and everyone else. There just people.″

″Ah... that makes sense since you come from a culture of... wizards you say? Most fascinating.″ Kyubey turned his back on Maria and continued to sweep his tail about. ″I'd like to know more about this culture. Perhaps its similar to the neo-pagan movement that has been occurring.″ Turning back to Maria he nodded his head. ″So what do you think? Would you want to make a contract with me?″

″I don't think so...″ Maria piled her stuffed animals around her and shielded herself from Kyubey. ″I'm not good at fighting... I've never really done it before. And it sounds kind of dangerous.″

″Oh it is.″ Kyubey began scratching his ears and sighed. ″Can't say I'm surprised. When the dangers of the work are revealed there is bound to be some push back against it. But you should know, doing this won't only aid you, but others as well.″ Kyubey walked over to a dresser and jumped on top of it, keeping from knocking off any of the knickknacks that were on it. ″ I can grant any wish you want. Anything. You have but to ask me for it.″

″Anything...″ Maria sleepily looked down at her lion plush and hugged it. ″That is tempting...″

″Don't feel you need to answer now. Think about it. I'll stay in touch.″ Kyubey jumped off the dresser and walked out of the room. Before completely leaving he turned back to her and cocked his head. ″I wish you the best of luck with whatever your endeavors are.″ Then he vanished.


	2. Magic and a Soul Gem

**If no one is aware yet, I have rebooted the story due to new information I got about the Harry Potter universe. And some other things I've decided. Things are gonna be a little bit samey for a little, but it will start changing. For example in the next Chapter Andromeda Wefan is going to be explored a bit more, if no one remembers she's from the previous rendition of this fan fic**

It had been a week and the night intrusion by Kubey seemed to be nothing more then a dream at this point. As Maria sat on the stoop of Ms. Gabbart's house, her eyes lethargically watched as people passed her by. There were men in nice business suits and women in similarly nice business dresses, but there were also more casually dressed individuals who were just sauntering down the sidewalk. Sighing for the fourth time in a row, Maria laid back and looked up to the sky which was a slightly cloudy, with patches of blue sneaking its way in.

″You sure you don't want to try any games Maria?″ Ms. Gabbart walked up from behind and gave Maria a small blue handheld console. ″It has a sweet little game called Animal Crossing if you care to try it.″

″Maybe later.″ Maria said drowsily waving her hands about. ″I'm waiting to see if Kyubey comes by.″

″Again? Dear, whatever that thing is, it hasn't been around for over a week. You may want to try doing some other things besides lounging about my stoop.″ Ms. Gabbart gently pulled Maria up and rested her hands on her shoulders. ″At the very least you could go about and explore the area a bit. You know. Get familiar with this place.″

″Okay...″ Maria said despondently and let her head hang low. ″It's not like he's real anyway...″

Ms. Gabbart's eyes softened and she gently touched Maria's cheek. ″ I know not having magic is rather... disappointing, but you'll learn to make do like these fine people have.″ Ms. Gabbart pointed towards a teenager who was walking down the street while bobbing his head to the music his headphone were playing. ″Don't waste your life away over some dream you had when you first came here. Now shoo. You've been on this stoop so long you've started to sprout roots.″

Her eyes widening, Maria checked her rear then glared back at Ms. Gabbart. ″Was that just an expression?″

″Yes dear.″ Ms. Gabbart laughed and shooed her off. ″Now remember, don't talk about magic. Most people likely won't understand here.″ Ms. Gabbart waved at Maria as she sluggishly walked off the stoop and began her journey around the neighborhood.

She had walked by only three house before she looked back to see if Ms. Gabbart were still watching. Seeing that she was, Maria sighed and continued walking. ″Stupid cat rabbit... stupid magic... stupid squibness...″ Maria kicked at a piece of trash that was on the ground and watched as it flopped back down to the ground. ″Stupid trash...″

Walking further down the street Maria stopped and looked back to see Ms. Gabbart. She seemed to have gone inside to do something or other, leaving Maria to smile mischievously. Then, perhaps the least exciting mischief took place. Sitting herself down on the porch she was next to, Maria began looking around once more for Kyubey.

As she looked about, the door behind her opened up causing Maria to look back to see who it was. There was a tall, rather stout muscular man, who was wearing a white t-shirt. Looking down at Maria he crossed his arms and began to glare slightly. ″What are you doing on my porch?″

″None of your business.″ Maria retorted curtly out and went on looking boredly about.

A portly looking boy looked around his father's legs and glared more menacingly at Maria. ″What's her problem dad?″

The man rolled his eyes and shooed his son back inside. ″Let _me_ handle this. Go watch the telly or something.″ Scoffing the little boy turned about face and disappeared into the house. Placing his hands on his hips now, the man looked back at Maria. ″This is my porch little girl, and I would rather not have someone loitering here. Find somewhere else to be surly. Ya little brat...″

″Fine, whatever.″ Maria nonchalantly stretched and yawned as the man behind her gave her a look of aggravation. "If you must know I am looking for a cat rabbit."

Scratching his head he sat down next to Maria and looked around. ″That sounds... rather stupid.″

Maria snapped her head towards the man and glared back at him. ″Well I didn't ask your opinion on his appearance!″ Stomping to her feet Maria began to storm off.

The man took on a bemused look and shrugged. ″Sorry.″

″It's okay... I'm not sure if he's real either.″ Maria stopped from her storming off and walked back to the porch. Sitting back down she sighed and rested her head in her hands.

″Where'd you see it? Was it a dream or something?″ The man looked back at the door and saw his son peeping through. ″'Ey! Told you I'd take care of it!″ The boy's eyes widened and he quickly disappeared back into the house. ″Kids... you all can be a real pain in the...″ Looking back to Maria he cleared his throat and grimaced. "Anyway, please continue."

″I saw him on my first night here... he told me he could turn me into a witch.″ Maria sighed and looked up to the sky. ″You may be right... it probably was just a dream.″

The man froze up when Maria said this, flushing he began to laugh. ″So you wanna be a witch, eh? That's an interesting goal for a little girl. Why would you want to be an ugly old hag?″

Maria's face turned red and her fists clenched. Before she knew what happened she snapped at the man.″My mother isn't ugly and neither is my sister!″

The man's laughter trailed off as Maria looked away from him. In a few moment Ms. Gabbart was beside the two of them and looking frustrated at Maria. ″Maria! What have you been saying? I told you to explore, not verbally attack our neighbors.″ She turned to the man and bowed her head. "I'm so sorry. She's been going through a lot lately, so she's been rather irritable."

″Nah, just kids being kids. Mine say a lot worse things, don't know where they get some the words they learned.″ The man then looked more seriously at Ms. Gabbart and leaned in closer to her. ″So uh... she says her family is made up of witches?″

Ms. Gabbart looked angrily at Maria, then back to the man. ″I'm sorry Mr. Dursley. She's just been coming to terms with moving away from her family so...″

″Are you a...″ Mr. Dursley shook his head and looked away from Ms. Gabbart. ″N-never mind.″ Holding his face he stared out to the street dumbly.

Ms. Gabbart walked up to Maria and crossed her arms.

″What? ″ Maria was flushed and looking away from Ms. Gabbart's eyes. ″H-he just started bugging me. I just...″ Ms. Gabbart raised an eyebrow making Maria shiver. ″Probably shouldn't have said anything and just kept exploring.″

Ms. Gabbart rubbed the bridge of her nose and shook her head. ″Oh Maria...″

Mr. Dursley looked over at Ms. Gabbart who flushed as she met his questioning stare. "Are you two... witches?"

″I... no. No I'm not.″ Ms. Gabbart's hands were clasped together as she began to wring them tightly. "Who would think such things are real. Why are you taking the words of an imaginative child so seriously?"

Mr. Dursley smiled and looked back to the street. ″ Well that's a relief. Was worried this little neighborhood was gonna start having some weird things going on. Can only handle that insanity once a year at most.″

With a confused expression, Ms. Gabbart looked over Mr. Dursley. ″You've seen magic before?″

″My cousin.″ He said flatly. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Ms. Gabbart suspiciously. "Why is she claiming to have a family of witches anyway? Must be some weird phase going on."

Sighing, Ms. Gabbart grabbed Maria's hand and walked her away from the porch. ″I'd rather not discuss this.″

Mr. Dursley shook his head and headed back into the house. ″Did you let her have it dad?″ The little boy shouted as his dad began coming in. ″Shut up Archie!″ Mr. Dursley shouted as he slammed the door shut.

As the two made their way back to Ms. Gabbart's house Maria looked up anxiously to see a rather red face Ms. Gabbart. "I'm sorry, it just kind of came out... I... I'm not used to having to keep that kind of thing secret." Ms. Gabbart did not respond until the two were back in the house. She slammed the door shut and rested her head against the door. Maria stood by anxiously twiddling her thumbs as she waited to hear Ms. Gabbart talk to her.

"Maria..." Ms. Gabbart said, her voice sounding less angry then Maria thought it would. "I know its going to be hard to live here, after spending eleven years in the wizarding world. There is going to be a lot of adjustments. But, firstly, do not antagonize strangers like that ever again."

Maria grimaced and crossed her arms. "Well he... well... I guess was sitting on his porch..." Maria scoffed and looked away. "I hate admitting I'm wrong..."

"Its a good quality to have though dear." Ms. Gabbart smiled and ran a hand through Maria's hair. "We all make mistakes. We just have to learn from them."

Maria nodded her head. "Yeah... so... what about that video game thing you were talking about?"

Ms. Gabbart smiled warmly and grabbed Maria's hand. "This way. I have it on a charger right now."

Another week passed by and Maria had soon come to forget about Kyubey being even possibly real. After a tin of cookies were delivered to Mr. Dursley, her relationship with the family seemed to improve slightly, though they never interacted very much beyond greeting each other.

It had finally began to rain for the first time since Maria got to this neighborehood and she found herself walking down the street, twirling her umbrella as she went. Looking at the Dursley's house, she waved at a window where she saw Mrs. Dursley sitting. As her wave was returned, Maria smiled and continued down the wet street. When she got back to Ms. Gabbart's house she took out a key and began to unlock the door.

″Have you made up your mind yet?″

Maria let out a yelp and nearly dropped her keys. After she fumbled with them in the air, she looked behind herself to see the white cat rabbit with its swishing tail. ″You... you...″ Maria looked anxiously to the door and pressed her head against it. "This can't be happening..."

"It is. Now, would you let us in outside the rain so we can discuss your wish?" Kyubey walked up to the door and placed his front paws against it.

With disbelief Maria opened the door and stared confusedly as Kubey quickly ran inside.

″Quite kind of you.″ Kyubey after making his way inside the strange creature shook the rain off his body.

As Maria hung up her umbrella on a hook, she looked down to Kyubey who was now staring intently at her. ″So... you can grant any wish?″ She looked nervously around the hallway and scratched her head.

″Anything that you can think of.″ Kyubey tilted his head and raised a paw. ″Some others are limited to the kind of wishes they can have, but you seem to have a bit more potential than most girls. How curious.″ Kyubey began to walk down the hallway, leaving Maria to follow him. ″So, do you still want to have magic?″

Sadly Maria nodded her head, ″Yes. I do.″ Maria walked by the living room, where Ms. Gabbart was sleeping soundly as the daily news reported about the rain. Looking back down to Kyubey who was still walking down the hall Maria scowled at him. ″It's still dangerous though... isn't it? Fighting... monsters.″

″Not for you I should think. I've given it some thought and you have so much potential to become a powerful magical girl.″ Kyubey opened her bedroom door and entered into it. ″With your potential you'll be defeating these witches very easily... well... if you prefer we can call them monsters.″ Kyubey peeked out of the room and looked at Maria.

Maria entered the room too and sat on her bed. Kyubey situated himself in front of her and stared deeply into her eyes. Maria felt a chill run through her, it was like the creature was dissecting her every thought. ″S-so... what do I have to do to make this wish?″

″Just agree to the contract, and you will have your heart's desire granted.″ Kyubey shut his eyes and looked over his shoulder. The sound of Ms. Gabbart's snoring suddenly trickling into the room. ″So...″ looking back to Maria he tilted his head. ″Will you become a magical girl in exchange for your wish?″

″Yes!″ Maria moved from her bed, and knelt down in front of Kyubey. With her hands clasped she bowed her head. ″I wish to have magic! All the magical power I can have!″

″You wish for power itself?″ Kyubey's eyes flashed and he turned his head away as if to think. ″Strange... I never met someone with so much karmic destiny wrapped around them. What are you destined to do Maria Kaberline?″ Kyubey nodded his head and rested a paw on Maria's knee. ″Are you sure this is what you want? No going back once you've made the wish.″

″Yes. I want magical powers.″ Maria held her hands close to her chest and looked yearningly at Kyubey. ″You don't know what it was like growing up not showing any sign of magic. How they talked about how I was a squib and how much of a disappointment that was. How they just threw me out of their lives. Please! I want all the magic powers I can have!″

Kyubey long ears began to rise up, his fur beginning to stand on end. ″All the power you can muster? If that is your wish, then so be it.″ Kyubey's ears extended towards Maria's chest and she let out a loud scream.

Something seemed to be getting ripped out of her. Maria fell over as a blinding light came out of her chest. At the same time, as she fell over a warm feeling began to well up inside her chest, like something powerful was taking the place of whatever had been taken out. The room began to shake and stuffed animals began to fly around the room in a vortex. Small debris too began to fly all over the place. The bed even was beginning to shake, as if it was wanting to joining the stuffed animals in the vortex. Only Maria and Kyubey were stationary.

″Such power! You will become a truly powerful witch someday Maria. I'm sure of it!″ Kyubey lowered his ears down and nodded his head.

A strange egg like gem descended from his ears and was placed in Maria's hands. Maria weakly gripped it and looked into its green glow. ″What is this?″

″Your soul gem. You must take extremely good care of it, it is now your whole life as a magical girl.″ Kyubey looked over his shoulders and saw Ms. Gabbart running in. ″I'll tell you more later.″

″Maria what is- oh my God!″ Ms. Gabbart stood back for a moment as she watched everything swirling around in the room. After the shock wore off, she ran in and grabbed Maria, not noticing the translucent creature that stood nearby. As she ran out of the room, the debris came crashing down, and now everything in the hall began to wobble about as if they were about to start spinning in a vortex next. Looking down to Maria who was still holding her soul gem, Ms. Gabbart touched her face worriedly. ″Maria, what's happening?″

Maria smiled weakly up at Ms. Gabbart and held up her soul gem. ″I have magic now.″

Ms. Gabbart looked to Maria's hand but saw nothing but a green broach. ″Maria... you're doing this?″

Closing her eyes she waved her hands and everything suddenly became still. Maria looked tiredly to Ms Gabbart, and as the two stared at each other a knock came at the door. Ms Gabbart looked up anxiously and slowly walked down the hall with Maria still in her arms. Once there, she struggled a bit to open the door and as soon as she did an old owl came flopping in. It landed on the ground and quickly took a letter off of its leg. It looked up to Ms. Gabbart then swiftly left the room.

Gently laying Maria down, Ms. Gabbart with shaky hands grabbed the letter and began to read it allowed. ″Dear Ms. Kaberline, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at...″ Ms Gabbart covered her mouth and looked over at Maria, who was smiling vacantly at Ms Gabbart. ″You're... going to Hogwarts.″

Ms. Gabbart let out a cry of joy and hugged Maria tightly, and as she did Kyubey exited Maria's room and looked over at the scene occurring before him. ″What is this Hogwarts … something to do with the wizarding world?″ Looking down he nodded his head. ″A new area of investigation...″


	3. Fate of a Wefan Squib

A young, paled haired, girl quietly made her way down a massive staircase. Pictures of men and woman lined it, and they all seemed to be in the midst of sleeping soundly, save a woman who had similarly pale hair like the young girl. Once the girl crept close enough to the portrait, the woman inside it cleared her throat. Looking up to it the girl grimaced. "Please don't tell anyone I'm out of bed grandma." the little girl held her hands together and bowed her head to the portrait of her grandmother.

"Why are you out so late anyway?" the woman smoothed out some creases in her dress and then looked back at Maria. "Could you hear your grandfather from your room?"

The little girl nodded her head and sighed. "I want to know what's going on."

The portrait shook her head and pointed back up the stairs. "Cepheus is in one of his moods, you probably won't want to hear what he has to say right now. Run along back Andromeda."

Andromeda stared warily down the stairs and shook her head. "They've been talking like this for the last few nights. I want to know what about."

Andromeda continued down the stairs and as she got out of the sight of her grandmother's portrait, the painting sighed and held her face. "That poor girl... she shouldn't have to hear Cepheus' ravings."

When Andromeda got to the room where the voices were loudest she leaned in and pressed her ear against the door. "Father! I don't see why it should matter so greatly on what we do with our own child. Keep your nose out of our affairs, we can handle this without your help."

"You think this doesn't matter to me Phineus? You think this doesn't matter to me! She is going to be the one to continue our bloodline, since you two are so indignant about having another child! She's a squib! This is exactly why your mother and I had three children! You saw how your brother turned out to be a squib too. If we stopped at him we wouldn't have had you or your sister to continue our wizarding lineage."

"That's exactly the problem! I don't care if Andromeda seems to have ended up a squib! She's our daughter and she will be respected as any other member of the family! I saw what happened to Belus, I saw how you ran him down and shamed him for something he couldn't control..."

"Respect? Boy, you keep her locked up here away from the rest of the wizarding world nearly every single day! How is that anymore respectful then what I did. Hiding your shame seems more like it."

A woman's voice chipped in, sounding just as wrathful as the two men speaking. "Perhaps we wouldn't have to keep her protected here if wizards like you didn't make such a big deal about it! You can't be so ignorant as to not notice how how your own son was treated, he was just pushed out of the wizarding world. Pushed out of his very life! Don't try to spin this like we are the ones in the wrong from shielding her from that kind of hate."

There was silence and Andromeda became startled when she felt a tear hit her hand. Looking down at it she put on a stern face and wiped her eyes. Leaning her ear against the door again she continues on listening to the noise beyond the door.

"I...I suppose..." there was a stifled sob, followed by a rather emotional speech much to Andromeda's surprise. "I... know what happened to Belus was horrible. That, I could have done more to help him. Its just, what is the point of someone who has no magic to live in the wizarding world? They can't partake of the same joys as we would normally. There is no point at all. I should have just sent him to the muggle world... then he might not have felt so out of place."

"He felt out of place because others wouldn't stop reminding him how different he was." Andromeda's mother sounded far more gentle this time. Opening the door up a bit Andromeda saw her mother kneeling next to her grandfather who was sitting in a chair looking ready to cry. Andromeda's mother rest a hand on her grandfather's arm and shook her head. "Dad... please understand. We want what is best for Andromeda, we don't care about the family line. After all, you still have Callisto right?"

"But she gave up the Wefan name!" her grandfather slammed a hand against one of the chair's arms. " You two are the only hope we have left to continue on. Josie... I'm sorry for treating you so poorly at first. You might not even be a halfblood, but you are an exceptional witch. I used to blame you for Andromeda's condition but I was just lying to myself. Our family has been diminishing more and more each generation. It was a miracle I produced two magical children at all." Sighing he leaned his back against the chair. "If anything you being the start of a fresh new generation of witches should have helped make it more likely for her to be a witch too... but no... my bloodline is just too strong..."

By a fireplace, leaning against the mantle that hung over it, Andromeda's father shook his head and looked over his shoulder towards his father. As he opened his mouth to speak he stopped when he saw the door slightly ajar. Grimacing, he walked over to it as his wife spoke on with his father. When he got to it he found no one there, but he shook his head in shame. "Josephine... father... I think she's been listening in on us."

"Oh... oh God..." Josephine held a hand to her mouth and quickly got up. "Did she go back to her room?"

"I don't know, we should look for her though." Phineus quickly left the room and began the search for his daughter.

Andromeda had walked out of the front door of the house and began walking down a gravel path that was surrounded by topiaries. All of which were sleeping just as the portraits were. Holding her hands together tightly Andromeda walked down to the gate at the very end of the path began to push it open. As she crossed the threshold she entered into a normal street, lamplight illuminating the dreary street. There was rain going on much to Andromeda's surprise. Back past the gate the weather always seemed pleasant.

Sighing she shook her head and began to walk away from her house's gate, which disappeared and all there was now were two regular houses pressed up against each other. "I'm a squib? I didn't even know that was a thing..." her hands lay limply by her sides as she walked down the street, the rain drenching her body. "Are they ashamed of me? The never even told me about any of this." Folding her arms together, Andromeda let a sigh escape her before she leaned against a house and let her head hang low.

As the rain continued, Andromeda began to fall into a trance. ' _What good am I if I can't continue my families bloodline as witches and wizards... how can I make them proud...'_ There was a slight sting on her neck, but Andromeda didn't care to check why that was. ' _Maybe if I wasn't here... they'd have another baby and get an actual magical child.'_

Andromeda began to walk listlessly through the streets, the whispers in her head becoming less and less her own. ' _Maybe you should just disappear. It would make everyone's life so much easier.'_ Andromeda began to nod her head, and wiped her tears away. "That's true... it probably would be better that way."

The further down the street she walked the stronger the wind began to get. ' _Come little one, let me take you away from this world. Come to a place where you can find joy.'_ a vacant smile came over Andromeda's face and she found herself being coaxed further by a shadowy arm that appeared from an open door in the middle of the street.

Once she was in the arm's reach it grabbed her and dragged her inside. Slamming the door shut, the two parties disappeared. Andromeda was whisked through the air, as the blurred images of inanimate standing figures surrounded her. Everything stopped moving once she was placed in to a glass case, and finally she suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"What... what is-" Andromeda smacked against the glass and looked around to find herself surrounded by life sized dolls that all began to look at her. _'Such a pretty one to be added! Forever pristine now! Demi's collection keeps growing!'_

Andromeda let out a frantic squeak as she began banging against the glass. "Let me out! I want to go home now!" she screamed, but to no avail. The shadowy giant moved from case to case to look at it's collections. Andromeda began to kneel down and sob as she found it seemed impossible to break the glass case. As she cried though there was a spark of light which startled her. It collided with the shadow, causing it to let out a horrifying screeching.

The glass cases then all swung open and all the dolls came running out ' _Protect Demi! Kill the intruder!'_ Andromeda watched as the dolls flew after the light, which upon further inspection proved to be someone surfing around on a star like object. In awe, Andromeda watched as the star rider shot out bolts of light which engulfed the dolls.

"All right witch!" shouted the star rider. "Time to bite it!" As she raised her hand into the air a gigantic sphere of light began to form. "Impulsion solaire!" she shouted as she launched a gigantic ball of light which eviscerated the shadow giant.

As the shadow died, Andromeda found the world around her beginning to fade away, till she was back on the rainy streets again. All that was left was a teenage girl dressed in a rock star like outfit who snatched a strange metal object from the air. "Told you it was gonna be easy." she said smugly as a white feline like creature ran up to her.

"I never doubted you Velvet, you do realize yes? Or are you just patting yourself on the back for an easy kill?"

"I... you little bugger!" the girl crossed her arms and glared over at Andromeda. "Hmm? Oh! We have a spectator." Velvet smirked and walked up to her. "Pleasure to meet ya, names Velvet Potts! Nice to see that I timed that kill so well. You might have been in there for a while. Might have starved even."

Andromeda nodded her head dumbly as she stared with a shocked look at Velvet. "I've never seen a witch have powers like that..."

"Huh? She seemed rather basic actually... all she did was collect people. Pretty weak sauce witch... wait... you know about witches?"

"Of course I do!" Andromeda said crossing her arms. "Your a witch!"

"What! How dare you say that to someone who just saved your life!" Velvet stomped her foot down and glared at Andromeda menacingly, which made her cringe back.

The feline creature's eyes flashed as he listened to Andromeda and walked up to her. "What brings you out on a night like this anyway? Did this witch lure you out?"

"Witch..." Andromeda looked at Velvet confusedly causing the teenage girl to growl in anger.

"That damn thing that sealed you in your glass tomb, ya pillock!" Velvet groaned and shook her head.

The feline creature cocked its head as it listened and began to rub itself against Andromeda's legs. "It seems we have a bit of definition problem. You see, those creatures, like the one that captured you, are what we call witches. Entities born from curses. Velvet here, is what is called a magical girl."

Andromeda looked puzzled as she thought about this. "Magical girl... witch... isn't that a bit of the same thing?"

Kyubey froze as he listened to Andromeda, but Velvet just laughed. "Don't be ridiculous kid. Of course not. We magical girls fight witches in exchange for our wishes."

Andromeda stared with an annoyed glare at Velvet now. "You two are not making any sense at all. My mom is a witch, my dad is a wizard, I know what that is. I do not know what that monster that caught me was. You are obviously a witch. And a very powerful one at that. I've only seen people fly brooms, not light."

Velvet's face now became perplexed, and the feline shook its head. "Kyubey... I think she's crazy. She thinks those fairy tale witches are real."

"I'm not so sure if she is all that crazy actually, Velvet." Kyubey looked up at Andromeda with his emotionless face and cocked his head. Perhaps I can discuss with you a bit more about our expertise, and you can fill us in on your understanding of the world."

Andromeda stared suspiciously at the feline cat things and scoffed. "What are you even supposed to be... and why do you have ears coming out of your ears?"

"I am Kyubey. I am able to grant pretty much any wish that you could want." Cocking his head he looked over at Velvet who seemed to have changed into regular clothing while Andromeda wasn't looking. "Velvet can attest to this fact rather well."

"Uh... well yeah..." sighing she took off her jacket and held it over her head as the rain continued to fall. "But can we get out of the rain before I tell my story?"


End file.
